


Международная линия мертвых

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 16:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19958461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Иногда короткий разговор может перевернуть жизнь





	Международная линия мертвых

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 245 ориджинал фикшен

Сегодня долгожданное воскресенье. После долгой и очень тяжелой недели, наконец, наступили выходные, и можно выбросить мысли о работе за борт. Это время, когда я могу делать все, что захочу. Мой телефон отключен впервые за долгое время, чтобы никто не смог помешать насладиться свободными днями.  
Из колонок громко раздается музыка, а когда очередь доходит до любимой группы, я выкручиваю громкость на максимум и во всю начинаю подпевать. Моя машина на полной скорости летит по трассе в направлении, которое указывает мой любимый Дэн, сидящий рядом. Сегодня мы едем просто вперед, наобум, лишь бы подальше от дома и только вдвоем.  
Дэн смотрит на меня и начинает смеяться. Да, у меня нет ни слуха, ни голоса и над моим пением можно только потешаться. Но мне плевать. В данный момент меня переполняет счастье, и мне хочется оторваться на полную катушку!  
Трасса сегодня, на удивление, свободна. Поэтому спидометр показывает 140 км/ч, и я мысленно прикидываю, сколько нам еще ехать до ближайшего города. По моим подсчетам это будет примерно через полчаса. Можно будет как раз зайти в магазин и купить холодной газировки. И энергетик. Хочу ехать всю ночь. Если поднажмем еще немного, то успеем рассвет встретить уже на пляже. Как же давно я об этом мечтала.  
Сменяется трек, и начинает играть сопливая песенка о любви. Ах, Дэн так их любит! Но не сегодня, сегодня я хочу, чтобы все было весело. Поэтому я тянусь к консоли, чтобы сменить трек, но мою руку перехватывает Дэн. Чувствую, как он переплетает наши пальцы и подносит руки к губам. Тыльной стороны ладони касаются губы, на что я отвечаю улыбкой.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я люблю эту песню? — он улыбается мне и опускает наши руки между сиденьями.  
Я возвращаю все внимание дороге, но не перестаю улыбаться. Дэн начинает тихонько подпевать, и я окончательно смиряюсь с ситуацией. У него чудесный голос. И, пожалуй, в его исполнении эта песня может стать моей любимой. Я еще раз поворачиваюсь к нему, чтобы увидеть его улыбку, поэтому не сразу замечаю несущуюся на нас фуру. Но протяжный сигнал привлекает мое внимание. Я пытаюсь уйти от столкновения, выворачиваю руль вправо и ухожу на обочину. Но заднее крыло сталкивается со встречным автомобилем и машину разворачивает. Нас кидает вниз, в глубокий кювет. Последнее, что я слышу, прежде чем отключиться, это скрежет металла и звон стекла. А еще, мне кажется, что наши руки так и остались сцепленными вместе.  
***  
Если вы у меня спросите, что же я больше всего ненавижу в этом мире, то я отвечу: свою работу. Но на втором месте у меня точно будут больницы. Эти идеально белые стены, стерильность и тишина всегда меня пугала. Ненавижу что-то столь системное и организованное. Всегда хочется убежать скорее и больше не возвращаться.  
Но сейчас я не могу убежать. И хоть сознание ко мне вернулось, возможности свободно встать нет. Очень сложно шевелиться, тело прошивает боль почти с каждым сокращением мышц. И никого нет рядом, чтобы попросить о помощи и спросить, что же случилось.  
Но вот о том, что случилось, я вспоминаю. Боже, неужели эта авария произошла действительно с нами?  
Если я выжила, то есть шанс, что и для Дэна все обошлось. Да, скорее всего, все должно быть хорошо. Он же мой вечно везучий Дэ, скорее всего он вообще отделался синяками и царапинами, ведь про него всегда говорят: «родился в рубашке»!  
Однако моим надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Зашедший позже врач сообщил, что в той аварии выжила только я. Дэна больше нет.  
***  
Я всегда считала, что любовь делает жизнь осмысленнее и легче. Да, это обязательства и труд. Ведь чтобы построить хорошие отношения, нужно приложить огромное количество усилий. Но что это по сравнению с тем, что получаешь в ответ. Отношения — это счастье, даже со всеми ссорами и обидами. Иначе зачем люди себе их придумали? В жизни и так много плохого.  
Но я ошибалась. Сейчас мне хочется вернуться назад и никогда ни с кем не встречаться. Ведь так сложно смириться с потерей любимого человека.  
Уже прошло полгода с аварии. Меня уже давно выписали из больницы, мое физическое состояние полностью восстановилось. Я вышла на работу, вновь влилась в прошлую струю. Но я все еще не могу простить себе потерю Дэна. Каждую ночь мне снится то, как он поет мне. И каждый раз его чарующий голос обрывается, а я просыпаюсь от звука бьющегося стекла. Я не могу так больше. Не могу отпустить и забыть. Эта любовь доставляет слишком много боли.  
Может быть, поэтому сейчас я сжимаю в руке бумажку с номером. Ее мне сунула в руку женщина в метро. Она лишь сказала, что это может помочь. На жалком клочке лишь одиннадцать цифр и никакой подписи.  
Я заношу руку над урной с мусором, уже собираясь выкинуть записку, но что-то меня останавливает. Если этот номер — это реклама, то разве бы не написали какой-нибудь слоган или еще что. Почему мне кажется, что позвонить действительно стоит?  
Я засовываю бумажку в карман и спешу домой.  
Но дома я благополучно забываю о том, что хотела куда-то позвонить.  
В следующий раз я нахожу этот клочок бумаги спустя пару недель. Просто он случайно выпадает из кармана плаща, когда я вынимаю его из шкафа, чтобы сложить и убрать подальше, до следующего сезона. И вот сейчас я в трясущихся руках держу злополучный номер. Возможно все таки стоит испытать судьбу?  
Иду на кухню и сажусь за стол. Аккуратно набираю номер и без раздумий нажимаю вызов. Раздаются привычные гудки. После пяти я уже хочу сбросить, но слышаться помехи и трубку кто-то снимает.  
— Здравствуйте. Этот номер мне дала одна женщина и сказала, что вы можете мне помочь — боже, как же это странно звучит. Я нервно смеюсь, но продолжаю говорить — хотя я даже не знаю, как вы мне можете помочь, но... — я прерываюсь, потому что из динамика раздается знакомая песня. Как это может быть на яву?  
У меня по щекам непроизвольно начинают течь слезы. Если это шутка, то очень жестокая. Меня пробирает злость, и я уже хочу закричать, лишь бы это издевательство прекратилось. Но я не успеваю и рта раскрыть, песня прерывается.  
— Любимая, почему ты плачешь? Разве есть повод для слез? — такой родной голос. Как я хотела его услышать. — Любимая, успокойся. Пожалуйста, не плачь, я так не люблю, когда ты грустишь.  
— Дэн, это правда ты? Но как? — я все еще не могу поверить.  
В ответ я слышу, что он тяжело вздыхает.  
— Если ты получила этот номер и смогла дозвониться, значит, так было нужно. Это линия мертвых. Она доступна только в крайних случаях. Когда человек на грани, но его время еще не пришло, ему дают шанс поговорить с тем, кто тянет за грань. Любимая, мне страшно от того, что ты смогла до меня дозвониться.  
— Но я не могу без тебя! Каждый день моего одиночества — это серая рутина. Я не могу так больше. Без тебя не могу. — у меня нет сил успокоиться, сотрясает истерика. Сейчас я лишь больше убедилась, что Дэна не хватает в моей жизни.  
— Девочка моя, успокойся. Твое время еще не пришло. Ты должна жить дальше. Мы с тобой еще обязательно встретимся, но давай это будет не сегодня? — его голос ласковый. Он говорит со мной, как с маленьким ребенком. Это даже немного забавляет. — Любимая, наша жизнь прекрасна не смотря ни на какие невзгоды. Мы были счастливы вдвоем, я так благодарен судьбе, что встретил тебя и провел незабываемые несколько лет с тобой. И сейчас я больше всего хочу, чтобы ты продолжала жить и вновь стала счастливой.  
— Без тебя не могу.  
— Можешь. Я знаю, что можешь. Ведь ты у меня такая сильная. Давай ты пообещаешь мне, что с сегодняшнего дня вновь начнешь учиться жить счастливо? И вновь впустишь в свою жизнь новых людей. Малыш, жизнь продолжается.  
— Я не могу такого обещать. — Я начинаю мотать головой, чтобы отогнать прочь такую мысль. Я не могу предать Дэна.  
— Это не предательство. Давай, у нас осталось мало времени! Если ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже был счастлив и спокоен, то, пожалуйста, пообещай хотя бы попытаться!  
— Нет...  
— Пожалуйста. Если ты меня действительно любишь.  
— Я хочу к тебе — мне так хочется почувствовать его объятия. Мне становится холодно, и я обхватываю себя руками. — Почему я должна оставаться в этом холодном и жестоком мире без тебя?  
— Потому что твое место там. И он не так холоден и жесток, просто отпусти меня!  
В динамике слышаться помехи, и голос Дэна начинает пропадать.  
— Обещай! — он начинает говорить громче, а на меня накатывает паника. Все не может закончиться вот так!  
— Ты обещаешь ждать меня?  
— Всегда. Только сейчас обещай мне, что продолжишь жить и придешь ко мне, лишь когда придет время.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— И я тебя, малыш. Так ты обещаешь?  
— Обещаю...  
Телефонный звонок обрывается. Меня окутывает тишина, а из глаз вновь катятся слезы. Что же я наделала? Я не смогу его обмануть теперь.  
***  
Иногда нам нужно поговорить с ушедшими. Некоторым необходимо попрощаться, кому-то убрать недосказанность, а для кого-то это шанс начать сначала. Линия общения с мертвыми работает только в экстренных ситуациях. И каждый разговор спасает чью-то жизнь. Иногда чуточку веры в чудо и немного безрассудства позволяют получить еще один шанс поговорить с важным для нас человеком. Вы не сможете вернуть кого-то с того света. Но этот кто-то сможет вернуть вас к жизни.


End file.
